The Red Viper and The Knight of Flowers
by roy95
Summary: Oberyn turns up in Kings Landing wanting answers about Elia's death, but instead gets something else in return. M for 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1: King's Landing

_This is set before Joffrey's wedding where the Red Viper and his Dornishmen have just arrived at King's Landing, and it is seen from Oberyn Martell's viewpoint._

As Tyrion scampered off to the head of the pack, Oberyn Martell's eyes averted to the colossal sight that was Kings Landing. He remembered it well, in the days of the Mad King, the great white marble that surrounded the castle still glistened in the midday sun, and the city was still crowded as ever. However the reason for it being crowded this time was the camps that spilled out from the Red Keep and into the city itself, most bearing the sigil of a golden rose.

_Tyrells_. Oberyn thought as he dismounted from his black stallion. "It's so nice to see that the Tyrells have welcomed us" he said sharply, while gesturing at his squire to take his horse. "Ah but they have Oberyn, they are waiting in the court alongside my king nephew and sweet sister." explained Tyrion, "Rest assured they will send their best wishes for your brother as well " , the Imp japed, as he waddled beside Oberyn. " I highly doubt it, the Queen of Thorns will probably say it's justice for what I did to Willas." Oberyn smiled. "Now Tyrion, tell me of Elia. Did the Mountain rape and kill her?" ._I seek vengeance._

"I knew nothing of it but rumours, and alas they are only rumours my lor-",

"-surely you know the truth of it now Lannister", Ellaria's snake-like tongue weighed in, her eyes a faded yellow. "Ellaria, hold your tongue, Tyrion has admitted to only knowing rumours" Oberyn said abruptly, while realising they were getting close to the throne room. He could see the thousand blade chair, the Iron Throne, about 5 yards away with a blond boy king who sat there with a lopsided crown, his impatience growing.

"Oberyn, it has been a long time since I've seen you" Cersei said as she kissed him spitefully on his cheek, "Too long m'lady" Oberyn replied.

"I would like you to introduce to my son Joffrey, the king", she said pointing towards the blonde boy. Oberyn knelt, "Where is the other one?" Joffrey asked as Oberyn got up and withdrew his jet black hair from his face. "He has become weak your grace and wishes to stay in Dorne for the time being, I have come to replace him on the small council if it pleases you". Joffrey briskly turned his head around to Cersei and then to Tywin, who nodded simultaneously. "You have my permission to the small council, my wedding and kings landing. I hope you enjoy your time here"

"thank you, your grace" he replied, knowing fully well Joffrey's line had been rehearsed. Oberyn then continued on meeting and greeting the nobles of Kings Landing, who all either expressed their excitement for Joffrey's wedding, sent their regards to his brother or just generally talked of the war and what was left of these other self-proclaimed kings.

He then saw the beast of a woman Olenna Redwyne, the Queen of Thorns. She was not ugly to look upon but time had not served her well. Her frail wrinkled skin was an example of this, which seemed to retreat under her rounded chin. There was anger in her eyes and spitefulness in her tongue, Oberyn could tell, as there always was with the Queen of Thorns.

He almost turned away, if it had not have been for Lord Tyrell, who spoke up,

"Oberyn what a surprise to see you here, instead of your brother. Come, let me introduce to the new additions to House Tyrell". _At least Lord Tyrell has shown some courtesy_. "This is my daughter Magaery",the girl gave a smile as she looked at Oberyn with her chestnut brown eyes. She could not have been old, as she had the sweet innocence of child about her. Her dress colour was turquoise with flowers interwoven on the fabric.

Oberyn gave only a quick nod to Magaery as Lord Tyrell had moved on,

" This is my third eldest son, Loras. He is part of the Kings Guard". Oberyn shook hands with Loras a little longer than intended, as Oberyn couldn't keep his eyes off him. He was well built, this Knight of Flowers, as his chest seem to thrust out his own garb. His blond curly locks were like golden sunsets, many he had watched as a child in Dorne. The curls we not too dissimilar of waves either. He also had brown eyes but his were fiercer. His face was well shaven and showed a faint smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ser Loras",

"No it is I who have the pleasure to meet you Oberyn Martell"he expressed, with such conviction that Oberyn believed it was sincere.

Oberyn felt a tap on the shoulder then a cold whisper from Ellaria, "You must excuse me and my men Ser Loras as we are in need of much rest after our journey, it was nice to meet you" Oberyn said, while his Dornishmen ascended out of the throne room. _The Knight of Flowers, he thought, the Knight of Flowers._


	2. Chapter 2: Oberyn

Wind had crept in to meet Oberyn that night, scarcely at first, but now viciously like one of Aegon III's dragons, but instead of breathing fire the wind was surrounding his half-naked body with a blistering breeze. He twisted and turned, and then finally sat up. His quarters at Kings Landing were surprising to say the least. He had not expected such a grand room, given Kings Landing's lack of space. I guess it must have been Littlefinger's, who had been the master of the coin and you could see why, he thought. The four-poster bed was encrusted with golden snakes weaving in and out of its beam. The table was alive with a feast of fruits all over the south of Westeros, including familiar juicy dornish oranges, dates, eggs, honey and was never short of wine. Oberyn would have no trouble breaking his fast on the morrow. He was told by Varys that the curtains were crafted by three and forty handmaidens in Kings Landing. Even the feather bed felt fancy to him, like the geese had been plucked especially for his stay. There was no sign of Ellaria when Oberyn decided to get up to go find milk of the poppy. This didn't surprise Oberyn, as his wife never slept fully. However, the door was left ajar. _Ellaria would never be that careless_. He breathed silently and drew his sword from his scabbard at the end of the bed. "Ellaria" Oberyn shouted quietly. He could hear rats scurrying in between the walls and even glanced one making its escape across the stone floor outside. Poking his head out the door in both directions, Oberyn concluded it was nothing but the dragon wind. He relaxed his grip on his sword hand, and placed it back in its scabbard . Footsteps joined in with the sound the steel made. He swung round to see Loras Tyrell in all his golden glory. His smile was bigger this time. "So you've come to kill me Tyrell, having only just met me" Oberyn exclaimed,

"Not at all Oberyn, I had to see you again"

"Why? Who put you up to this? "

"I came on my accord my lord, we had not finished our conversation"

"So you came into my quarters unannounced to finish our conversation?"

"Well I just wanted to say that being a Knight of the Kings Guard, it means that I shall never lay with a woman"

"You came to remind me of the **oaths** of the Kings Gua-

"-But it never says with a man" Loras said unexpectedly. Oberyn's breeches began to stir,

"Oh, well thank you for that. However, it's best if you be off now" said Oberyn, trying to keep his now half-hard cock out of sight.

"My lord, I am sorry if I offended you but it is just you gave me a look"

"That was my fault, I thought you reminded me of my cousin Yarek who too has blond curls"

"My apologies then my lord " Loras said, while shifting his body to leave. That was until he glanced at it. The hard cock that Oberyn was trying to conceal under his breeches. Both smiled at one another but Oberyn's smile was wary. "Well you are a good liar my lord, I will give you that" Loras whispered while unbuttoning his shirt, "You should feel right at home here" . Before uttering a word, Oberyn's lips were silenced by Loras' and then both men started to smoothly caress each other with their hands. _What was happening?_ Oberyn was now playing with Loras _Tyrell's_ nipples. He thought of all the hatred both houses shared for one another and yet here he was being led by Loras Tyrell into his feather bed. They continued with their passionate kisses while Loras lay on top of Oberyn, both cocks firmly rubbing against each other. Loras pulled away but his tongue did not stop. He licked his way through Oberyn's upper torso and only stopped to suck his nipple. Next, he was undoing Oberyn's breeches and playing with his own ass. "Did not think it would be this big my lord, I would love to feel it in me" Loras said excitedly, taking the cock with one hand and stroking it along the shaft. "You know that's why they call me the Red Viper. Not for the 'supposedly' poisoned sword but for the serpent between my legs", Oberyn said stroking Loras' golden locks.

"But it's not red my lord,"

"No but what it leaves behind is" Oberyn grinned menacingly before smacking Loras' ass to make him understand. "Now suck my cock boy and you will see".

Loras winced as he did as he was told and swallowed the 'Red Viper'. He went deep with his lips but did not choke. _He was made for this, is what was going through Oberyn's mind. A good swordsman but a better cocksucker it seems. _Loras was now devouring his cockso intently, Oberyn felt it only right to return back the favour. Giving him the flavour of his wet fingers up Loras' hole. He wetted his fingers with his mouth while Loras gazed with excitement. "Give me your ass" ordered Oberyn, with fingers dripping of saliva. Loras invited this notion and turned around to present his ass to Oberyn. It was like an ass of a whore, Oberyn said to himself, all curved and hairless with a soft pink colour inside. Oberyn stared at it for a while before he slid his fingers into the hole. The hole was tight at first and Loras let out a moan, "OHH YES, OHH YES MY LORDD, OHHH". Thrice this happened before Loras relaxed and let Oberyn in with a few more moist fingers, "OHHHH YES MY LORD, I AM READY",

"for my Red Viper?" Oberyn asked, while he spat into Loras' hole and stuck four fingers in,

"YES, YES, YES"

"My lord?"

"YES MY LORD, PLEASE MY LORD".

Oberyn had bedded over 30 Dornishmen but none had been as excited for his Red Viper like Loras. _This golden boy with a soon to be red hole._ Oberyn leant back to rub his cock because it had become flaccid. Now the Dornishman was ready again, he shoved his now hard cock into Loras, who welcomed it like a mother to her newborn babe. Up and down, the Red Viper went while Loras screamed pleasure,"OHHH YESS, OHHH", "YES, YES, OHHH YES".

Pounding after pounding he took until Oberyn's seed spurted uncontrollably into Loras, and this time it was Oberyn's turn to moan, "OH YES, UHHH".


End file.
